


Strangers When We Meet

by skamsnake



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Daddy Kink, Edging, Epic Friendship, Feminization, Fingering, Friends With Benefits, He is (still) the one, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, Multi, Noor and Sander used to date, Noor pining for Britt, Oral Sex, Parallel Universes, Rough Sex, Smut and nostalgia, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/M, bottom!britt, bottom!sander, plot wie?, top!Noor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:02:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29763501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skamsnake/pseuds/skamsnake
Summary: They’d been fire back then. Explosive.Expelled even at one point. At The Academy. So different and yet so alike, gravitating towards each other like spinning magnets, pulled in by an invisible force as if against their own will, repelled and attracted in equal measure. Inseparable. Until one would flip around and push the other away into a new spiral. And now they’re here, half a decade later. They made it. As artists. As friends. Occasionally with benefits. Occasionally with Britt too.Or, in a parallel universe Sander and Britt never dated, Noor and Sander did. Noor is (reluctantly) in love with Britt, and Sander and Robbe never met. Until now.
Relationships: Noor Bauwens/Britt Ingelbrecht, Noor Bauwens/Sander Driesen/Britt Ingelbrecht, Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 10
Kudos: 35





	Strangers When We Meet

**Author's Note:**

> Purely self-indulgent porn with a tiny crumb of plot at the end lol and a lil nod to the first fic I ever wrote for these two. Sobbe is endgame but if the thought of Noor/Sander/Britt makes you uncomfortable, this fic probably (definitely) isn't for you <3 
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy - and let me know what you think (unless you hated it hahah please don't hate it *laughs nervously*)
> 
> Title is from Bowie’s ‘Strangers when we meet’

***

“It’s okay, you can kiss it” Noor says, her hands spreading his cheeks gently apart. 

“Are you sure?” Britt blinks, still a little shy but flushed and excited from their hour long make out session. 

They’re kneeling on the floor at the edge of the bed where he’s lying, his knees spread above them, his hard cock lined up against his stomach.

Noor nods encouragingly and Britt looks intrigued, a spark in her eye that Noor knows so well by now. 

Britt slowly leans in, tentatively pressing her soft lips to the pink, puckered skin there, her tongue flicking gently over his hole, giggling sweetly at the way his rim first relaxes then clenches at the touch. 

“Tastes good, right?” Noor asks, caressing her rosy cheek and Britt moans softly in response. 

Noor spreads his legs further apart and leans in to lick at him too, meeting Britt’s velvet tongue there. Sander lets out a low groan, panting as they trace their tongues slowly down between his cheeks and back up his taint to the thick shaft of his cock, alternating between sucking tightly and using their tongues to explore his taste and heat and each other's mouths.

“See?” she taps at him with her thumb, massaging in firm circles and applying a little more pressure until she feels the tight muscle give way invitingly. “He’s ready for your finger, baby.” 

Sander’s hips start moving against her hand, beckoning her to go on, moaning as he strokes himself to relieve the tension.

“The key is to go slow. About two knuckles in and up. You can do it, kitten.”

They’ve been at it for hours already, making out on the kitchen counter next to stubbed out blunts and burning croques, and then up against the wall in the hallway as they made their way down to her bedroom, in various states of undress until they were all only in panties, Britt in Noor’s favorite peach mesh ones and Sander in the black lace she had gifted him ages ago. 

She couldn’t help but smile at the boy’s sentimentality, when she realized he had kept them. Couldn’t help but smile at the memory of the first time he’d worn them, too. Rainbow streaks of paint still in his ice blond hair after the shower following their first improvised art session. Or fight. Whatever one might choose to call it, it had ended up with her jackson pollocking his latest painting-in-progress out of pure spite, and the two of them jackson pollocking the entire workspace and each other's bodies until there was no telling them apart. 

They’d been fire back then. Explosive. _Expelled even at one point._ At The Academy. So different and yet so alike, gravitating towards each other like spinning magnets, pulled in by an invisible force as if against their own will, repelled and attracted in equal measure. Inseparable. Until one would flip around and push the other away into a new spiral.

And now they’re here, half a decade later. They made it. As artists. As friends. Occasionally with benefits. Occasionally with Britt too. Britt, whom she had met on a summer camp, when they were still in high school. The softest, sweetest girl she’s ever had. The first girl she’s ever really loved, if she’s honest. If only she dared say it.

Still, she had tried to focus on the both of them equally, enjoyed having them make out in her lap as she leaned back in her arm chair, watching, licking her fingers wet and tracing her hands slowly down their backs, feeling them both tremble slightly with anticipation as her fingers teased along the hem of their panties.

“You _like_ her” Sander had mouthed teasingly at her, when Britt turned to kiss down her neck.

“ _Shut up_ ” Noor had whispered back, sliding the sheer fabric of his panties to the side as distraction before the increasing pink tint in her cheeks would give her away. 

Breath stuck in her chest as she moved to do the same with Britt’s, taking in the softness of their warmth. Different yet so similar. Pliant yet persuading in each their own way, plump like ripe peaches ready for her to pick, grinding back against her hands with increasing need as she brought them closer to the edge and left them there, over and over again.

“Can you show me? I wanna do it right” Britt asks shyly, and Noor is brought back to the present moment, softening at her sweet innocence. 

“Turn around” she says, helping Britt up on the bed and guiding her leg over Sander to straddle his chest, still facing Noor. 

“I’ll make sure he makes you feel good too” she says, kissing Britt softly, a broken moan escaping her plump lips as Sander grabs a hold of her hips and pulls her back onto his face as if on demand. 

_That boy still knows how to take an order._

Noor draws back a bit to watch the beautiful scene playing out in front of her. Britt’s thighs spread over Sander’s face, her soft cheeks in a firm grip in his hands as she rolls her hips and grinds down onto his mout, her soft breasts and those tiny pink nipples that she usually can't kep her mouth off. 

“Good girl” Noor praises, offering her fingers to suck on and Britt whimpers sweetly as she sucks them into her mouth, eyes fluttering shut. 

Noor nuzzles into the soft skin of Sander’s balls, grabbing at the base of his cock with her free hand, feeling him let out a shaky breath as she starts eating him out.

She looks up at Britt, at the blissful look on her face and her pink lips still wrapped firmly around the fingers in her mouth, face flushed and her eyes squeezed shut with the effort of holding back her moans. Noor imagines kissing those moans, licking into her mouth, and Sander squirms under her with the sudden intensity of her tongue and mouth working him open like it was Britt’s lips. 

Britt looks so warm and soft. So sweet. She tastes sweet too, that much Noor knows, and it’s a different kind of sweet than Sander’s. She wonders for a moment what it would be like to have their taste mix in her mouth.

“Look at me, baby” Noor pulls back a bit, caressing Britt’s cheek with her thumb to get her attention “I want you to look at me when you come, okay?” 

Britt whimpers again and nods, frantically, hips stuttering slightly as she sucks harder on Noor’s fingers in her mouth.

“I’m so close, daddy” she whimpers breathlessly, and it feels like Noor’s heart is about to burst out of her chest with how much she needs her, her own desire burning brighter with Britt’s submission to her.

“It’s okay, kitten” Noor hushes her, “You can come. Come for me, baby.”

And those words seem to be enough to push Britt over the edge, mouth falling open as her hips and thighs stutter around Sander’s face, grinding down hard against him but never breaking eye contact with Noor as she comes hard, the fingers in her mouth muffling her pretty moans. Noor loves that sound.

Sander’s getting closer too, she can feel it from the way his balls draw up tight, his cock throbbing in her other hand. She leans up to meet Britt above for a kiss, and sliding her still wet fingers inside Sander to the second knuckle.

For a moment she gets lost in Britt’s taste, lost in the softness of her lips and the wetness of her tongue against her own, paying little attention to the tight heat around her fingers until he starts shaking slightly as she rubs over his prostate. 

“I haven’t allowed you to come yet” Noor warns, as she fingers him faster, feeling the pulsations of his prostate from the outside with her thumb against his taint, and he starts squirming under them, struggling to hold back his orgasm.

Noor is still kissing Britt as she slides her fingers out of him unceremoniously, leaving Sander’s cock throbbing and unsatisfied on his stomach, his muscles jittering with sensitivity as she moves up to lick into his mouth to taste Britt on his lips and praise him for his patience. 

Britt joins them there, giggling as all three playfully explore each other's tongues and taste, talking and cuddling to calm down a bit before round two. 

**

Britt is squirming under Sander’s full lips. Her back arching off the bed and her fingers grasping at the sheets for hold as his mouth covers her clit once again and sucks gently, holding her legs open so Noor can see everything.

He looks up every so often to catch Noor’s eye from across the room. She nods reassuringly, smiling from where she’s sitting in her chair, smoking a cigarette and lazily stroking her cock as she takes in the sight of them both. 

It’s funny how she can still make him feel seen like no one else, even after all these years. As an artist, as a friend, a lover. As a human being. Even during the darkest days, when Sander would barely be able to look at himself, she would see him.

And Sander wants them both to look good for her. So he angles his jaw and Britt’s body to give Noor a better view. Of Sander’s face is buried between Britt's thighs, of her fingers tangled his hair, guiding his mouth, moaning with the way his lips move slowly, sucking gently, just the way Noor taught him. 

He feels Noor’s gaze rake down his body, along his arching back, and she rolls her eyes and smiles knowingly as he nods her over, wriggles his hips and moves a hand back to slide his panties half way down his thighs.

Climbing on the bed, she kneels behind him and lines up and Sander shivers in anticipation as she slides his panties a bit further down, running a hand up his inner thigh to spread his legs a little further apart. He gasps when she runs a finger teasingly between his cheeks.

Noor slaps his right cheek hard and he jumps at the sting, moaning into the warm pussy under him at the sensation. She grabs his cheek in a firm hold, rubbing her cock over his hole, and Sander has to reach down between his own thighs, squeezing at the base of his cock to relieve some of the tension building there rapidly.

She continues stroking her cock teasingly over his ass, from the tip of his spine over the small dimples above his cheeks, he knows she loves so much, and down between his cheeks. The head of her cock catches on his rim, teases his hole, slicked up and ready, practically begging for her to fill him up. 

It still makes him nostalgic sometimes to think about the first times they tried it. How he had asked her if it was something she would be open to. How she had thanked him for trusting her enough to ask. How they had picked out the harness and cock together, opting for a medium-sized one in purple, because Sander was all about aesthetics. How they had eventually gone up a few sizes, because Noor was all about effect.

And even after all these years of friendship, he still loves the feeling of her cock. Heavy in his hand or in his mouth, between his cheeks or rubbing against his own dick, and he knows she can tell from the sounds coming from him and the way he’s rocking back against her, that he’s eager to get her to go on. 

She leans in to lick at him again. Barely touching him, she presses little kisses and licks onto him, and he isn’t sure if it’s to tease or to check he’s ready, all he knows is it’s enough to leave him panting and trembling with want. 

“ _Fuuck_ ” Sander cries out when she plunges her tongue inside him, just for a moment, his hand coming back to grab around the back of her head and press her face harder into him, his hole swallowing up her tongue as he arches back against her face, letting her fuck him open on her tongue.

Britt lets out a frustrated whimper from under him at the sudden lack of attention and he forces himself to focus back on Britt and moves up to kiss her, running two fingers over her lips to let her suck and lick them wet before gently sliding them into her and finding her spot. Britt gasps and moans at the sensation and lifts her hips up to grind against his hand. 

“Such pretty girls” Noor praises from behind him and Sander feels Britt’s immediate response to those words around his fingers.

Noor makes sure he can still feel her behind him, her fingers and mouth and tongue massaging him, working him open and ready, rubbing the head of her cock along the cleft of his ass in slow teasing movements, nudging at his entrance, driving him desperate with need. 

“Stop teasing!” he barks at her, grinning, and she raises a warning eyebrow at him before driving her cock deep inside him in one smooth motion, leaving him breathless and in need of all of his willpower to not cum right there and then. 

Almost immediately she picks up pace, her thrusts becoming more deliberate, more relentless, with every push inside. And Sander fucking _loves_ it.

“That all you got?” he stutters as she fucks him harder. He’s just teasing, of course. 

He knows she’ll take him, and she knows he can take it.

And Noor’s doing just that, _taking_ him, the sound of skin slapping against skin filling the room, and the rocking motion seems to be powerful enough for Britt to feel it too, if the sounds from her are anything to go by.

It’s like Noor is fucking the both of them like this, bringing them both to the brink of what they can take and keeping them there. Until Britt’s breath stutters in that adorable way it always does right before she comes and her thighs start to tense and Sander can feel the way her wet pussy tightens around his fingers as she presses herself up against his body.

Noor clearly wants to take control, wants to make her girls beg for it, so she pulls Sander away and up on his knees to lean against her, pinning his arm behind his back as she fucks him faster. 

“Come on, fuck me. Take that fucking hole, baby” he moans into her mouth as she kisses him messily, taking his hip in a firm hold and thrusting into him with all the weight of her body.

Britt moves up on her knees and joins their kiss, her warm tongue meeting Noor’s in Sander’s mouth, her hand meeting hers on his hip. 

She wraps her free hand around his cock and starts jerking him off in sync with Noor’s quickening thrusts inside him. 

“Give us your load, baby” Noor whispers wetly against his ear and it’s enough to push Sander right over the edge, finally letting go after hours of edging. He comes hard, pressed up between their warm bodies, shooting thick ropes of cum all over his hand and Britt’s soft belly until he can barely stand on his knees with the intensity of his orgasm. 

Noor smiles as she smears it over Britt’s milky skin, letting Sander lick her fingers clean.

“Please, can you fuck me now?” Britt pleads, “I need you inside me so bad” and Sander can’t help but smile at her eagerness. _God can these two just get hitched already?_

Noor nods and removes the condom, and Sander moves over so she can lay her down on her back.

She really does love her, Sander can tell from the way Noor makes sure to hold Britt in a soft embrace, pressing little kisses all over her face, softly whispering words of praise as she settles between her trembling legs, and Britt’s entire body seems to sigh with relief when Noor finally bottoms out.

“Fuck that’s so hot” Sander murmurs, lying next to them, watching as Noor grinds down against the base of her cock, adding extra pressure on her clit as she fucks Britt in slow, deep thrusts. 

Britt is panting and moaning under her, completely wrecked with how good Noor is making her feel, occasionally lifts her head to get a glimpse of where Noor’s cock disappears inside her.

“Come inside me, babe. I want you to come with me, please” Britt whispers breathlessly, and all their focus is on each other now, their sloppy kisses and desperate moans replaced by knowing looks and little silent nods, like a secret language known only by lovers. 

And it’s beautiful to watch the two of them finally let go and submit to their love, minute by minute. Britt pulling Noor closer, connecting their lips in an open mouthed kiss as their shared orgasm hits them both like a freight train, moaning loud as their bodies convulse, as if their entire beings merge in this moment of truth right in front of Sander’s eyes.

**

They’re lying there, sticky and sweaty in Noor’s arms, her fingers tangled in their hair as they chat about everything and nothing. Sander’s work at the gallery and Noor’s new film project, the good old days at the Academy, and where to get pizza and beer at this hour.

“You two are perfect for each other, you know” Sander sighs, then, feeling a tiny pinch in his chest at the thought that he might never find someone like that. Someone that will love him.

Britt runs a hand softly down Sander’s arm that is resting on Noor’s stomach, stopping briefly at his new Bowie tattoo, before moving it further down to squeeze his hand. 

“You’ll find someone too” 

“Yeah but will I ever find the _one_ -“

The buzzer at Noor’s door suddenly goes off and they all three jump at the sound. Sander and Britt both look up at Noor, confused.

“I thought we were the only friends you had?” Sander teases and Noor huffs out a laugh.

“Probably just Eskild, he forgets his keys all the damn time,” she sighs, moving to get up. 

“I’ll get it” Sander beats her to it, jumping off the bed, wanting to let the two of them enjoy their post-orgasm cuddle.

They’re already back at making out and Sander chuckles and shakes his head, pulling his boxers and t-shirt back on and walks over to the window. 

It’s dark out now, the street below only lit by a few dim street lamps and the full moon above him and Sander blinks, squinting, trying to make out who’s standing down there by the door to Noor’s building. 

All he can see is a silhouette, a small frame, intriguing yet undefinable, until the person steps back a bit to look up at Noor’s building, and that’s when the moon shines down on him. 

A young man, with curly brown hair and a brown jacket, idly holding a tripod in his hand and a camera case in the other. He looks tiny from up here, delicate almost, as he stands there in the pale moonlight.

Sander feels all the air drawn from his lungs.

_Could it be...?_

“He is…” he whispers, breathlessly, then clears his throat, “...is not exactly Eskild.” 

“Oh fuck, the new camera guy!” Noor shouts, cursing herself for forgetting, “I told him to bring over some gear for our shoot tomorrow morning.” 

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of it” Sander smiles, eyes still fixed on the silhouette below, feeling drawn to it, to him, in a way he can’t quite explain.

Sander pulls on his jeans and walks out into the hallway to buzz him up. He waits there in the dark, behind the door, listening closely to the light footsteps up the stairs, with his heart is pounding in his chest, beating faster with every step closer.

Sander pulls it open at the faintest knock on the door, and the camera man looks up at him, surprised.

“Hey” he says and for a moment they both just stand there, dumbfounded, staring at each other.

“Sorry, I—“

“Seriously, are you the manager?!” Sander interrupts him before the boy gets to say anything else, brows raised in question as he thinks on his feet, trying to come up with a joke to impress him, or at least intrigue him.

The young man frowns adorably, and Sander can’t take his eyes off him. His soft curls. His eyes, warm and open. His lips, curled into a crooked little smile, cute and confused and countless steps behind Sander’s plans to get to know him. Just for a minute. Just for a moment. To get to see him properly. To get to ask him his name.

“When I booked this air bnb, I explicitly asked for room-service.” 

The boy just smiles, still cute and confused, and surprisingly calm considering the situation. Considering the fact that there’s a complete stranger acting like he’s entitled to his attention.

“I’m just here to—“

“Yeah, that’ll be zero stars on booking.com” Sander pulls out his phone and pretends to type.

“What? Sorry, but who even _are_ you?” he chuckles, “I’m just here to drop off some of Noor’s stuff.” 

Sander breaks out into a laughter, “You should see your face!” he teases, praying to the moon and Bowie and everything in between that he didn’t scare him off completely. That he’s at least curious enough to want to get to know him too. Just for a minute, a moment.

Sander takes a deep breath, forcing his gaze from Robbe’s eyes to his hand. 

“Here let me help you” he offers, helping Robbe get the gear inside. 

“Thanks” Robbe smiles as their eyes meet again and it feels like the universe is standing still.

“I’m Robbe, by the way” he extends his hand in invitation and Sander takes it, the warm palm of his hand momentarily brushing against his own. 

_Robbe_.

“Sander,” he smiles back, leaning his head against the door frame, maybe too look cool, maybe because the touch made he knees go weak, “Friend of Noor’s”

“Nice to meet you, Sander _Friend of Noors_ ” Robbe giggles, and if Sander’s knees weren’t weak _before_ —

“Tell her I said hi” Robbe nods in farewell and turns slowly to walk back down the stairs. 

And Sander feels another pinch in his chest, watching as the universe splits in two, and another Sander in a parallel universe goes after Robbe while he, _this Sander,_ just stands there frozen to the spot.

“You know…” Robbe suddenly stops, turns on the stairs a couple of steps below and looks back up at him, eyes searching Sander’s with a curiosity that seems to surprise even himself, as if he’s feeling it too, as if he’s looking back into _this_ universe one final time, giving Sander one final chance, before leaving it for good.

“This is gonna sound really weird but—” he chuckles and Sander holds his breath.

“Uhm.. are you busy or do you maybe want to go somewhere?” 

Sander’s face lights up in a smile. In fact, his entire being lights up, and he’s never stepped into a parallel universe, _or_ his Docs, faster in his entire life. Feeling a flush spread up his chest, his fingers fumble with the laces, _stupid shoes_ , before he finally gets up and follows him down the stairs. 

“Thought you’d never ask, Robin.”

"It's Robbe."

"I know" Sander smiles. Praying to the moon and Bowie and everything in between that maybe, just maybe, _he_ is the one.

***

******  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**


End file.
